


Sausage and Bagel

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blaise Zabini has a heart, Blaise Zabini is hung, Blaise in the Muggle world, Blaise put up with that, Bottom Ron Weasley, Break Up, Classic songs, Coming Out, Confessions, Crying, Drinking, Drunkenness, Epilogue, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fucking, Humor, Loss of Virginity, Luna Lovegood can draw, Luna Lovegood is an angel, M/M, Matchmaker Hermione Granger, Matchmaker Pansy Parkinson, Matchmaking, Meeting the Parents, Morning After, Muggle Technology, Neighbors, POV Alternating, POV Blaise Zabini, POV Ron Weasley, Rimming, Ron Weasley curses a lot, Ron Weasley is a terrible singer, Ron Weasley is a virgin, Shameless Smut, Singing, Smut, Top Blaise Zabini, Vomiting, after sex - Freeform, and Ron too, cursing, horrible innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Ron wants Blaise to take his virginity, and Blaise is too sober for this shit





	Sausage and Bagel

**Author's Note:**

> Right, I suck at summary, it's just a reason for me to write smut, and add my love for classic musics in here. Enjoy this kinda-funny-and-super-smutty fic of mine for this wonderful couple xx

“Oh my _god_ what’s that _horrible_ sound?” Pansy groaned and covered her ears with Blaise’s pillows on the couch

 

“My neighbour” Blaise said plainly, opening the fridge “What do you want? Wine? Soda? Orange juice? Beer?”

 

“A soda please, I’m about to meet Hermione’s parents and I am _not_ going to get myself drunk” Pansy sighed deeply

 

“Ah, meeting the parents, is that why you’re dressed so formal? Like a…”

 

“Person with a horrible style, I know, I thought they’d love to see their child being with someone…who’s responsible” She waved her wand and Accio the soda from Blaise’s opened fridge

 

“You’re responsible, Pansy…in a way” Blaise shrugged and grabbed a beer bottle, walking back to the couch “Just relax, it’s going to be alright”

 

“Yes I kno—…seriously, you need to do something with that sound” Pansy rolled her eyes and opened the soda can, pouring it into a cup nearby, a singing voice still echoed to their apartment “I mean, that voice sounds like a dying whale. That guy needs to fix on it, like…never sing at all”

 

“After three months, I just got used to it” He shrugged and chugged down his beer “Plus I’m not always at home, but when I do…he’s singing”

 

“Ugh, horrible” Pansy grumbled “Have you thought of—…”

 

“Silencing Charm?” Blaise cut her off and she nodded “Been there done that, the charm never last long, it’s like…he can break through it”

 

“Have you ever seen him?”

 

“No, just his voice, plus I go to work early so we never really bump into each other”

 

“Plus you look like a scary ass man” Pansy laughed and smacked Blaise’s arm, she looked around the room and tilted her head “I don’t get it”

 

“What?”

 

“You are loaded with money, Blaise, you’re like…rich as fuck, but you just decided to live in a Muggle neighbourhood? In this average flat?”

 

“I’ve been living my whole life in a Manor with so many rooms that I don’t even go in” He said “It’s just…not cozy, and thanks to Draco’s husband and your girlfriend, I learned how to live with Muggles, they’re not that bad, the old lady Dorothy from next door is kind, she gave me biscuits a few times”

 

“ _Aww_ , you’re swooned by Muggles” Pansy snorted “But I get it, Hermione taught me a lot about Muggles too. But…this flat?”

 

“I like it small and cozy, Pansy, shut up” He rolled his eyes

 

“Alright, I kno—wait, what is he singing now?” Pansy pressed her ear to the wall and listened carefully

 

 

_‘Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know_

_That something wasn't right here”_ Blaise smirked at what the bloke was singing

 

 

“I believe it’s Baby One More Time by Britney Spears, that guy _loves_ her” Blaise replied, he had heard the bloke sang this song before, many times. He had moved in this flat for over a year now, and he loved it, it wasn’t too flashy, but not too out of style either, the walls might not be soundproof but it was alright, he had been living in his mother’s manor after the war, and it was lonely, he thought, then he told Pansy and Draco that, which led to Harry and Hermione helping him get a flat in the Muggle neighbourhood, it was quick, then he learned a few things or two about Muggles, it was nice and he realised his view on the Muggles that he knew before was completely wrong, Muggles are fine. His life here in this flat was happy and all until that singing bloke arrived about six months ago, he sang all the time, in the morning, at noon, at night, sometimes even in the middle of the night, that happened once and Blaise didn’t know why. He has never met the guy, but Blaise was sure he was some kind of unemployed bloke that stayed at home all day and just… _sing_. His voice did sound like a dying whale, like Pansy said, he didn’t know why the bloke still sang like he was Celine Dion, and yes, Blaise listened to Muggles music, Hermione showed it to him, and he kinda loved her, okay he loved her a lot, secretly, the woman was an amazing singer. He was also sure he would never want to meet this bloke, it was better not to meet the owner of that terrible voice anyway.

 

“Maybe you should just ask him, you know, to shut up” Pansy suddenly suggested

 

“Nah”

 

“What do you mean ‘ _Nah’_? Are you scared? Does he have a big boyfriend and you’re scared?”

 

“No, Pansy, I’m not scared. Hermione told me it’s better if we all put up with some people, or we’ll make it worse, and yes, he does have a boyfriend, I sometimes heard them talking”

 

“So you’re listening to my girlfriend now?” Pansy gaped “Come on, where’s my scary, cold-hearted friend in First Year that saw Theo fell on the floor and just stared?”

 

“He’s gone, partly, plus Theo fell on his own foot because he was staring at Neville Longbottom, I saw” Blaise shrugged again

 

“Speaking of that, Theo is still pining over him”

 

“Figures, Neville has his charms” He chugged down his beer and nodded “Theo should do something soon, if he kept playing hard to get, I don’t thing it’ll work”

 

“See? _That’s_ what I told him _too_ ” Pansy shrieked and someone knocked at the door “Okay, time to go, Hermione is here”

 

“Tell her I said hello, and please behave when you see her parents” He smirked and Pansy winked at him

 

“You bet I will” And just like that, she closed the door. Blaise stood up, grabbing his beer bottle and her soda can to put in the trash bin

 

 

‘ _Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you’_

 

 

“Right, it’s the classic songs now” Blaise smiled to himself when he heard the guy singing again, it was horrible, but he couldn’t deny that it didn’t make him feel less lonely, because it did, the voice was dreadful but it made him feel even more cozy, he couldn’t figure out why

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

_‘Loving you is easy 'cause you're beautiful’_

Blaise got out of his flat and closed the door, preparing to go the the pub, but he stopped as soon as he heard the voice again

 

“The horrid voice” He said and looked at the number of the flat next to him, he didn’t know why but he just wanted to stay there and listen to it, just a little bit

 

‘ _Makin' love with you is all I wanna do_

_Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true_

_And everything that I do is out of lovin' you’_

_“_ Who could love this voice anyway?” Blaise mumbled and fumbled for the keys, locking it carefully

 

 

‘La _la la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_Do do do do do’_

 

Blaise chuckled when he heard the guy next door raising his voice to sing the line, that was so terrible, he put the keys back in his pocket and walked to the elevator, he has to go soon or else Pansy will have a fit

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

“Congratulations Pansy, she has nailed her first impression on Hermione’s parents yesterday and they _love_ her” Ginny said loudly as she made a toast at their favourite pub

 

“Obviously, it’s _me_ ” Pansy smirked and clinked their wine glasses together

 

“So, how was it? Did you do anything embarrassing?” Draco asked, leaning on Harry’s arm “Harry broke my father’s ancient vase when he first met them, it was…”

 

“Horrifying, the look on Lucius’s face back then, he tried so hard to be calm” Harry snorted “Narcissa actually held him back a bit”

 

“You did?” Luna leaned over to ask eagerly

 

“The vase was 3000 years old” Harry replied and this time Draco smiled

 

“Well, Pansy was a delight” Hermione grinned “I’m proud of her, no sarcastic comments the whole day…until we got home”

 

“Hermione showed me her childhood bedroom” Pansy whispered as Hermione blushed “A bunch of books, I tell you”

 

“Obviously” Ginny shrugged

 

“Hey so how’s the annoying singing neighbour of yours going on?” Pansy asked and Blaise shrugged, chugging down his third glasses of Firewhisky

 

“It must be horrible, I live with one everyday too” Draco tilted his head to Harry’s side and chuckled

 

“Ha bloody ha, I’m a _great_ singer” Harry protested

 

“In your dreams, Potter”

 

“You wish, Malfoy, oh wait, it’s Potter now” Harry replied with a grin on his face, and then both of them started snogging in the pub

 

“ _Gross_ ” Pansy and Ginny said in unison, then Pansy poured more Firewhisky in Blaise’s glasses and pushed it into his hand

 

“Drink up, if you’re drunk enough, you might not hear him singing anymore” And Blaise actually believed her, he chugged it down immediately

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

“Ugh, should have never drunk that much Firewhisky” Blaise staggered in the hallway and fumbled with the keys to open his door in, Pansy definitely tried to make him drunk, it was the only possible explanation

 

“Come on, you stupid keys” He grunted, too drunk to open the door then, so he looked around the hallway…empty, _good_. He pulled his wand out and whispered “Alohomora” The door opened and he sighed out in relief. Blaise quickly flopped down on his couch and hugged his pillow

 

 

_‘I love you baby, and if it’s quite alright, I love you baby—…’_

Blaise opened his eyes grudgingly and grunted at the blasting music on the other side of the wall, the music was already loud, but the voice was even louder

 

“Stupid neighbour” He got up and walked slowly to the door, he was going to confront that annoying whale now, even when he was drunk. He opened his door and made his way to the next door, he slammed on it repeatedly

 

“Open the door you dumbass” He cursed and about ten seconds later, it finally opened. And the person on the other side was also as surprised as Blaise when they saw each other

 

“ _Weasley_ ”

 

“ _Zabini_ ” The redhead replied. Ron Weasley, never in his life did he think he would meet this git here, now, out of all the places “I thought you were someone else”

 

“You are the dying whale?”

 

“The what now?” Weasley asked him back, and now Blaise actually looked at him

 

“What the hell are you wearing?” He stared at the bloke in front of him, they haven’t seen each other in…five years or so, and now the redhead had become this…naked guy wearing only an apron

 

“ _Oh fuck, sorry_ ” Weasley jolted and grabbed a plate to cover his lower part

 

“I’m too drunk for this” Blaise said and squeezed his eyes “Just… _shut_ _up_ and stop singing, I need to sleep, and your voice is ruining it”

 

“Oh, sorry” Weasley replied “To be frank, you’re not wearing a shirt too” Then Blaise realised, he didn’t wear any shirt. Maybe he took it off? Maybe Pansy took it off, or—…oh he remembered it now

 

“Oh, yeah, Ginny got drunk, puked all over my shirt, Pansy took it off and just burned it instead of cleaning it” He explained and pinched the bridge of his nose, then he waved his hand and turned on his heels to get back to his flat “Anyway, again, shut up, or I’ll hex you” And just like that, he got back to his comfortable couch in a minute

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

_There was a knock at the door. Blaise tried to ignore it and buried his face deeper in his pillow_

_Another knock. Blaise ignored it again_

_And the another, and another, and then the knocking became more rapid, and then Blaise snapped._ He mumbled a few curse words and got up from his couch, all he wanted was a nice sleep, because turned out his sobering potions were all out and now he got nothing to sober up. So just a nice sleep, but apparently that was not even possible. He opened the door and prepared to lash out at whoever it was on the other side

 

“Listen, you motherfu— _Weasley, what did I blood_ _y_ _told you?”_ He couldn’t believe he almost cursed at Weasley with the word Harry taught him

 

“I…” Weasley sobbed quietly and wiped his face with his hands, only now did Blaise realise the git was crying

 

“Merlin’s fuck” He grumbled and looked up at the git “What now?” But instead of talking, the git just sobbed a bit louder

 

“N-no, sorry for bo-bothering” Weasley was hiccupping now, _great, just great_ , then the git walked back to his room, leaving Blaise there looking like the cold-hearted man he was. But he wasn’t, and if his Gryffindor friends had taught him about Muggles stuff, they also taught him about being kind to others. Bloody Gryffindors, their words got into his head, and he felt guilty for lashing out at the git

 

“Eh, who cares” Blaise slammed the door shut and flopped down his couch again

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

_~ barely ten seconds later ~_

_“Bloody Weasley_ ” He grunted and stomped out of his room, he knocked repeatedly on the door until Weasley opened it, turned out, _he cared_.

 

“Oh…Zabini” The git was shoving tissues into his nose now, _perfect_ “What are you doing here?”

“You ruined my sobering sleep” He mumbled and pushed the door back to make his way in. Hmm, the room didn’t look so different from his, Weasley just got a…simpler style…he guessed

 

“Er…come in then” Weasley answered and followed Blaise to the dining table

 

“Food, were you expecting someone?” Blaise examined the table, bunch of delicious food that Blaise could totally eat

 

“Yeah, but er…he isn’t coming”

 

“You can cook?”

 

“Yeah, kind of, mum taught me” Weasley shrugged

 

“So, you got dumped” Blaise sat down on the chair and folded his arms

 

“Er…”

 

“Don’t worry, I don’t judge” He pointed to a chicken leg and looked at the git “May I?”

 

“Yeah, go ahead, I’m not in the mood to eat anymore”

 

“Got any Sobering Potion?” He asked and Weasley nodded, walking to his kitchen cabinet to fetch a vial out. Blaise drank it quickly and groaned at the taste

 

“Ugh, okay, tell me what happened” He offered, that was what Luna always asked him, when he was angry, or sad, or even happy, he didn’t tend to tell anyone about it, he used to be very reserved, until Luna just began asking him, and she was damn good at making him spill out his feelings, the first time he told her about his childhood, he even cried a bit, then he cried much more when she hugged him, Luna was like an angel. So now he was doing the same thing for this git

 

“You don’t need to”

 

“Spill it” He ordered and grabbed a fork to begin eating the pasta dish in front of him, bloody hell the prat was good at cooking

 

“Er, it’s just…my ex boyfriend, he…”

 

“Okay tell me from the beginning, Hermione told me she started her relationship with Pansy a year ago, so when did you two break up? I mean you and Hermione”

 

“Er, about two years ago, and then I came out to my parents, and mum was…she accepted it, but I decided to move out of the Burrow six months ago, then Hermione introduced me to this place” Weasley explained, fiddling with his fingers “I met Orion about five months ago”

 

“Orion, a wizard?” He looked up and asked, Weasley nodded

 

“Yeah, I met him at Diagon Alley, we started out well”

 

“Then what happened? He heard you singing and he bailed?” Blaise smirked

 

“Haha” Weasley replied sarcastically “But no, he said he loved my voice”

 

“He’s a liar then” Blaise hummed and continued eating

 

“Well, then er…about a month ago, he started talking about…er…”

 

“Weasley, it’s like you don’t know how to form a full sentence without stuttering” He said and saw that Weasley’s face was reddening up

 

“It’s just that…uhm…”

 

“Oh, he talked about sex” Blaise’s eyes brightened up when he knew he was right “Then what’s the problem?”

 

“I…I…this is crazy” Weasley kept stuttering like a baby learning how to speak

 

“You’re a virgin” Blaise said and the git’s face turned into a tomato, like…really red

 

“Well…yes, but I…”

 

“You’re afraid of doing it because you don’t know what to do and he might hate your sex skills and you’re also scared that it hurts” He replied without looking up at the redhead in front of him

 

“You…how did you know?” Blaise shrugged at the question

 

“It’s a common thing”

 

“I figured” Weasley chuckled lightly and Blaise arched an eyebrow at him “The walls aren’t soundproof and I heard…you and your…er…partners…a lot”

 

“I wouldn’t say partners, it’s just a one time thing”

 

“So you just pick…blokes up and fuck them and then tell them to leave the next morning?” Weasley asked and Blaise nodded

 

“Pretty much, they knew it was a one time thing anyway”

 

“And you…er, seems really good at what you do” Weasley blushed “They screamed a lot” He picked up a water glass and began drinking it

 

“Because I know how to satisfy them” Blaise replied and Weasley choked on his water, he smirked “Right, forgot you’re a virgin. So, what did _Orion_ do next?”

 

“Yeah and…he kept asking me, but I wasn’t ready, then I felt like we were drifting away, so tonight I…”

 

“Decided to give him your virginity?”

 

“Yeah, pretty much, but then he…he just sent me an owl saying he wanted to break up with me” Weasley mumbled “Through an owl? That’s so low”

 

“Cruel” Blaise nodded “Even I don’t do that”

 

“Yeah, and I was a bit emotional”

 

“Yes, I can see that” He smirked at the git and looked at a bunch of used tissues on the table “So now what are you doing to do?”

 

“I don’t…know” Weasley sighed and began sniffing like he was about to cry again

 

“Okay look, Weasley…Ron” Blaise decided to use his first name now, it would be easier to comfort the prat “You are…pretty amazing, I might say, so you will get a new guy in a second, don’t get your knickers in a twist”

 

“Thank you, but…” Ron blushed and scratched the back of his neck “Then it would come to the sex part again, and then I’d feel scared, and then they would break up with me again, then I’d…you know”

 

“Cry your heart out like a 15 years old girl who got her heart broken by a jerk?” He added and Ron snorted

 

“Yeah, kinda”

 

“Hmm” He didn’t know what to say anymore. Did he look like someone who can comfort other people? The answer was no. He wasn’t good at it, but at least he tried.

Now it was complete silent between them, Blaise was finishing his pasta dish, which was delicious, then he sipped on the red wine in front of him to finish the meal off

 

“That was good, you’re talented at cooking too” Blaise wiped his mouth with the napkin on the table and stood up, making his way out of the room

 

“ _Wait_ ” Ron called and Blaise turned around

 

“What?” He looked up at the Muggle clock on Ron’s walls, one in the morning, he still has at least five hours before going to work tomorrow

 

“Will you fuck me?” Ron asked and Blaise stopped moving at all, he looked back at Ron, whose face was so red right now, the bloke was blushing and looking down on the ground

 

“Excuse me?” He asked again, making sure he wasn’t still drunk

 

“I…er, no, never mind, it’s a stupid idea”

 

“No, repeat what you just said again” His voice went firm. Was the git serious?

 

“I…will you…have sex with me…?” Ron still kept his eyes on the ground, not having the gut to look up

 

“May I ask _why_?”

 

“I…I figured that…you’re very good at…satisfying your partners…like you said…and I…I don’t know what to do because I’m a virgin, like you said…and I thought…” Ron kept pausing, the git really needed to learn how to speak properly

 

“Are you sure you want someone you don’t love to fuck you?” Blaise continued “Me, your former classmate, we don’t even talk in Hogwarts, we haven’t seen each other for four years now, are you really sure? That you…want me…to take your virginity?”

 

“I said it was a stupid idea” Ron grumbled and sat down on the chair again

 

“Weasley, _Ron_ ” He fixed the name “Look, I am going to ask you again. It doesn’t matter if it’s stupid or not” He said firmly “What matters is, do _you_ want it or not?”

 

“I…” Ron paused

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

_~ about thirty seconds later ~_

 

 

“Goodnight, Weasley” Blaise said, opening the door, that was obviously a “ _no_ ” when he didn’t answer

 

_“Yes”_

 

“Yes?” He asked again

 

“Yes, I want you to take my virginity” Ron said and covered his face with his hands “This is so bad”

 

“It’s bad indeed” Blaise nodded and slammed the door closed, Ron flinched and looked up at him

 

“I…can you be…gentle?”

 

“Of course” He approached Ron and whispered in his ear “Just so you know, _they_ always beg me to go hard in the end”

 

“ _Fuck”_ Ron whispered and he could feel the redhead shivering

 

“But I’ll go slow on you” Blaise said “Bedroom, now” Ron flushed and led Blaise into his room, after he closed the door, he pushed Ron back until the back of his leg hit the bed, he started at his freckled cheeks, it was surprisingly adorable of Ron, the freckles, not the git himself, he was a git, he trailed small kisses from his cheek down to the corner of his lips and stopped there, then he—

 

“ _Wait_ ” Ron suddenly said and Blaise pulled off, staring at him

 

“Nervous?”

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

“Yes” Ron said, he almost just came from Blaise’s kisses and that was…embarrassing, how the hell was the Slytherin so good at it? He couldn’t believe they were actually going to go through with this, he was going to be fucked, _literally_.

 

“Relax” Blaise whispered and nibbled on his ear now, Ron shivered and grabbed Blaise’s biceps to calm himself down, fuck his tongue was wet

 

 _Of course his tongue was wet, Ron, pull yourself together._ A little voice in Ron’s head told him that, and then Blaise kissed that spot behind Ron’s ear and he shivered, _again_. When will the git kiss him?

 

“Now” Blaise replied. _Fuck, did he just say that out loud?_ Blaise soothed him down, his breath ghosting over Ron’s lips and he wet his lips unconsciously, he looked at Blaise’s brown eyes and they had that intense staring moment before Blaise smashed his lips against Ron’s, sucking on his bottom lips, his hands cupping Ron’s face and sliding it slowly down Ron’s torso and under his shirt. And Ron realised Blaise was still half naked the whole time, the prat couldn’t even put on a shirt to…cover his…gorgeous abs and body, _fuck._ The Slytherin smelled like citrus and spice and Firewhisky, and luckily no smell of Ginny’s vomit, thank Merlin for that. When he slid his tongue inside Ron’s mouth, the redhead shuddered, _why the fuck was the prat good at everything? Even kissing_. He tasted like…Ron’s pasta, obviously, his hands undressing Ron’s shirt and trousers in a quick motion. Then he pushed Ron down on the bed, almost naked, only his boxer was left, Blaise took off his trousers and left his black boxer on as well. Ron tilted his head to the side so Blaise could plant more kisses on his neck, because oh he loved neck kisses so much, he sucked on it and Ron gave a shuddering breath, that would surely leave a mark. _Orion_ never kissed his neck like this, the jerk was kind of sloppy at it, because compared to Blaise right now, he was nothing, Blaise was spectacular. He slid his hand into Ron’s boxer and stroked it slowly, Ron found it harder to speak

 

“Hmm, what do you want?” Blaise mumbled into his ear and Ron just nodded frantically

 

“Anything, everything”

 

“What exactly do you want?”

 

“ _Fuck me_ ” He replied

 

“As you wish” Blaise smirked and stripped the boxer off of him, Ron let out a small gasp at the…nakedness of himself

 

“Have you ever fingered yourself?” He asked and Ron blushed. _What kind of question was that?_

“N-no!”

 

“Then I’m going to open you up so good, you’re going to beg me to fuck you right then, until you scream” Blaise said. _Dirty talk, another thing he was good at, what a git_

 

“ _O-oh, wow”_ He gasped at the coolness inside him. _Lube?_ Yes, probably. Blaise was still kissing his neck and chest, sucking on his nipples when something was circling his hole

 

“You’re so tight” Blaise said and Ron blushed. _What kind of sentence was that?_ Then the git just sat back up and pushed Ron’s thighs up, he leaned down and kissed his inner thighs slowly, until his face was in front of Ron’s arse, and then

 

“ _O-oh fuck”_ His eyes opened wide when Blaise’s tongue breached his lubed hole

 

“ _Holy motherfuckering Godric fuck”_ Ron shot out a bunch of cursed words altogether when the tongue began sliding in and out of his hole, wiggling inside it and opening it up slowly, he could hear Blaise’s chuckle but other than that, he could hear his own moan, as the tongue went in deeper, Ron felt like every limb of his was experiencing this incredible sensation just from a tongue. Then a finger was pushed in along with the tongue and Ron’s hands balled into fists, holding his voice back because he knew how thin the walls were.

 

“Let them hear how lewd you are, Ron” Blaise said quietly and Ron moaned louder as the second finger went in along with the first, it kept scissoring him and fuck it felt so good. It felt a bit comfortable at first but now it was better

 

“Ready for another?” Blaise kissed his neck and smirked wickedly

 

“ _Another?_ ” Ron shrieked “Two is not enough?”

 

“Two is never enough” Blaise replied in a whisper and pushed the third finger in deep, the fingers curled up and—

 

“ _Bloody fucktrumpet oh f-fuck”_ He threw out more curses, and the funny thing was, those curses didn’t even make sense, but he couldn’t care less, because Blaise was pulling his fingers out. _Wait what?_

 

“Wait are you stopping?” He got up on his elbow and began panicking “Is it me? Did I-…”

 

“No!” Blaise put his hand on Ron’s chest and kissed his forehead “You’re perfect, I’m just going to…” He leaned back and pointed to his boxer, which has a very big bulge underneath and Ron could clearly see his—

 

“ _Wow_ ” Ron murmured when Blaise pulled his boxer down and wow fucking hell, that was…what was the word? Huge? Big? Long? _Hung!_ That was the word Ron heard Draco called Harry on their pub night once, Pansy had explained to Ron what it meant afterwards, and this was the correct description of Blaise’s…soldier?

 

“ _Wow_?” Blaise laughed softly “I got better praises than this before”

 

“Well what do you want me to say?” Ron said “I’m very surprised that you have a huge cock and I would probably die from having it inside of me?”

 

“Well, that’s an improvement” Blaise chuckled and stroked his length slowly, Ron could see the precome on the head and he licked his lips unconsciously

 

“I…can I try?” Ron asked and Blaise looked at him with amusement in his eyes

 

“You haven’t sucked a dick either?”

 

“I’m a virgin” He said and sat up on his knees, getting closer to Blaise and he bent down until his mouth was closed to the hard length, he grabbed it at the base and licked the head

 

“Wow, very…” He frowned a bit at the taste, musky, kinda salty, not entirely uncomfortable, he could swallow it. Then Ron felt more confident, he sucked on the head and began swallowing the thing whole, he was trying to suck on it deeper when Blaise pulled his head away

 

“Wha—was I terrible?” He could feel his lips swollen even though it was just barely a minute sucking the dick.

 

“No, I was about to come” Blaise held his chin and pushed him down on the bed again “And I want to come inside of you, not on your face” He said and Ron shuddered

 

“ _Fuck”_ He replied and nodded when Blaise put his hands on either side of Ron’s head, he put Ron’s legs around his torso and the redhead could feel the head of Blaise’s dick on his loosen hole

 

“Tell me if you can’t take it” Blaise kissed his jawline to reassure him, Ron nodded, he would be fine, it wasn’t a big deal, right?

 

 

“ _Bloody fuckering fuck nuggets”_ Ron cried out when it breached inside him, it was big, oh it was hella big, he thought his arse was breaking apart, more uncomfortable than the three fingers but of course, his cock was obviously bigger than three fingers, also thicker

 

“You have got a dirty mouth on you” Blaise chuckled and pushed in deeper

 

“Okay _wow. Is it all the way in now?_ ” Ron raised his head and asked “Can I see? Wait. Of course I can’t” He laughed at himself

 

“It’s only half way”

 

“ _Half way?”_ Ron shrieked “Fuck I thought you’re deep in now”

 

“No” Blaise said, pushing it faster inside, which made Ron curled his toes and grabbed Blaise’s arms in reflex, he also might have squealed a bit “Now it’s all in”

 

“ _Wow”_ Ron breathed out “Hmm, that’s…full” He said and the man above him chuckled “What are you waiting for?”

 

“I need a minute” Blaise answered and trailed the kisses down Ron’s neck “You’re so tight I might come right away” And Ron blushed at that. Was that a compliment? Because Ron accepted it.

 

“It might hurt” Blaise whispered

 

“You kept saying that, just do it” Ron nodded and Blaise kissed him, their mouth connecting again as Blaise started thrusting, Ron moaned during the kiss and somehow it made Blaise hornier because he was thrusting faster now. The pain has subsided by now and the bliss was taking more space in Ron now. Blaise grabbed his legs and draped it over his shoulders, which suddenly made Ron cried out when it hit a spot. What was it? _Prostate_? Ah yes. It kept hitting that sensitive bundle of nerve, making Ron squirmed more and more every second. More cursed words were thrown out yet they didn’t make any sense at all, his mouth fell open and his eyes were rolling back so far he could see his own brain if he wanted to

 

“ _Fuck, fuck, Blaise”_ He grabbed Blaise’s face and pulled him in a kiss, he plunged his tongue inside and moaned, the bed was shaking and the room was full of Ron’s voice and the sound of…fucking. That reminded him, he had just changed his bedsheets today and he had ruined it by now. But it wasn’t the main point, Blaise grabbed his arse and spread them apart, thrusting in deeper and harder, and just like that, Ron ended it with a loud whine and came, spurting on his own stomach and chest, he pulled Blaise’s face closed and whispered softly

 

“ _Come, Blaise, come”_

 

“ _Fuck”_ Blaise cursed and shuddered, shooting his loads inside Ron and the redhead could feel it in him, he still fucked Ron through his orgasm until he was too tired and just collapsed on Ron now. He buried his head in the crook of Ron’s neck, sighing deeply before pulling out, Ron felt kind of empty now and he could actually feel Blaise’s seeds leaked out of his loosen and used entrance

 

“Now you’re not a virgin anymore” Blaise said and Ron snorted

 

“Yeah, I guess so” He replied and Blaise got off the bed quickly

 

“I guess my job here is done” Blaise said, grabbing his boxer and trousers, Ron tilted his head to the side and asked

 

“Are you…leaving?”

 

“You want me to stay?” Blaise turned around and asked him, Ron hesitated for a reason before answering

 

“I…it’d be nice for you to stay, if you want” He didn’t want to pressure Blaise, knowing the git always have one time partner instead of long-term relationships

 

“Do you want me to stay, Ron?” He asked again, preparing to get up. He wanted to tell him to go, but he didn’t want to also, because it was the best sex he has ever had, not that he has had any before to compare with, but it had brought him more satisfaction than anything else, but he still didn’t want to pressure him

 

“No, I don’t, you can go” He looked down and pulled the blanket up to his torso, then he lied down on his side, turning his back on Blaise and just stared at the bedside table. Silence.

 

Silence was always the worst. He hated it. Then he heard footsteps to the door, and then he heard the door being closed. Right, it was alright, a one time thing, he asked Blaise for it, and he gave Ron just that, even better than what he asked, and that was it. He sniffed quietly, when the hell did he become so emotional? Oh wait, he has always been an emotional wreck. That was true, he fiddled with the blanket, the pillow suddenly wasn’t fluffy enough for him and the room felt cold and now he was being dramatic, that was what he got from hanging out with Pansy too much, he learned things from her now. Ron turned to his other side, hoping it would be better if he changed his position

 

“ _What the fuck?_ ” He screamed and jolted when he saw Blaise standing there looking at him, and, in fact, still very naked and holding his clothes in his hands

 

“Right, I knew you’d do this” He said and got on the bed

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“What does it look like I’m doing? Come here” Blaise was already lying on the bed now, he patted his hand on the bed and stared up at the redhead

 

“You’re staying?”

 

“Am I in my room right now?” He asked back at Ron and the Gryffindor rolled his eyes

 

“Does that mean you have something for me?”

 

“Why do you Gryffindors always assume stuff, I just came back because I knew you’d be a sobbing mess if I left”

 

“Or…” Ron pointed at him and smiled brightly “You liked the sex and you like me and you never left the room, you just closed it and came back because you want me” He finished his assumption and secretly hoping it was true, he has no idea why he said that.

 

“If I said it was true, would you lie down now?” Blaise asked and Ron nodded, the Slytherin sighed “Fine, it’s true, it’s the best sex I’ve ever had”

 

“ _Oh_ ” He didn’t expect Blaise to say that too, but he felt the same way, and that was good

 

“Now come here” Blaise pulled Ron down and kissed the redhead lightly before hugging him close, draping a leg over Ron and wandlessly spelled the blanket to cover them both

 

“Now what?”

 

“Now we sleep” Blaise murmured, kissing Ron’s forehead and yawned “And tomorrow I’ll take a day off work to take you to lunch, then dinner, then come home, and I’ll fuck you again”

 

“I thought it was a one time thing” Ron asked, staring into the brown eyes in front of him

 

“I changed my mind”

 

“You changed your mind about a lot of stuff”

 

“Well if you ask one more question, I’m going to change _my_ mind and fucked you again and again and again...” He whispered into Ron’s ear “and _again_ until you can’t come anymore and just fell asleep” Ron swallowed hard at the threat…or was it an invitation? “Go to sleep” He mumbled and Ron nodded, hugging Blaise back and closed his eyes, together they went to sleep

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

_About three months later_

“I just realised something” Luna stopped drawing and Pansy breathed out

 

“Oh thank Merlin, I’ve been holding this fruit basket for three hours now” Pansy fixed her outfit again as she complained

 

“About what, Luna?” Theo said, straddling Neville on the couch

 

“Hey, hey, no straddling on my couch” Hermione pointed to the both of them and Theo pouted

 

“Continue, Luna” Harry said, then grabbed Draco, who was sitting on the kitchen counter and carried the blonde in bridal style to the couch

 

“That dramatic, Draco?” Ginny rolled her eyes “You sprained your ankle, Luna had fixed it”

 

“Don’t even ask, he just likes being carried by Harry” Pansy replied and Draco shrugged

 

“Just let Luna talk, guys” Blaise said, wrapping an arm around Ron

 

“Oh right, you two never told us how you meet” Luna beamed and waved to Pansy with her brush “Pansy, you can take a break” Pansy groaned with relief and walked away to Hermione’s spot, ever since Luna started to draw, which was a year ago, Pansy became her model 

 

“I…well” Ron mumbled and blushed. How would he say it? That Ron had asked Blaise to take his virginity and then Blaise stayed the night and the next morning he asked Ron to be his significant other while fucking him in the bathroom before breakfast and Ron said yes repeatedly and from that moment they haven’t stopped loving each other…and fucking? Nope, he couldn’t say that, obviously

 

“I…Blaise…er, Blaise…I…one day, I er…We didn’t know we were next door neighbour, until one day I knocked on his door and…asked if he had any sausage because I…I was making sausage bagel, and I have a bagel, but I…I didn’t have any… _suitable_ sausage, and Blaise had _one_ sausage left, and it was perfect, and then we started talking…while eating our sausage bagel…and there it is” Ron blushed. _How the actual hell did he think of that? Why did he have to use that innuendo? Sausage and bagel?_

“Did he imply—…” Draco’s words were cut off as Harry covered the blonde’s mouth with his hands

 

“Aww, that’s so sweet, Ron, I can’t believe you guys started from that” Luna said in excitement, she smiled cheerfully and Ron could only smile back, no one wanted to ruin Luna’s pure mind and soul, at least not yet, they all made a pact on it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_~Meanwhile~_

And in a corner far far away in the room, Pansy and Hermione were secretly smiling with each other and high-fived because their plan worked

 

“I _told_ you it’d be nice to tell Ron to keep his virginity for a special someone” Pansy said

 

“And I _told_ you it’d be nice to compliment Ron on his singing and that would make him sing more”

 

“Which totally annoyed Blaise”

 

“And you nailed at the flat, how could you set them up next door like that?”

 

“You also did a wonderful job at forcing Blaise to drink and made Ginny puke all over him so he’d take off his shirt”

 

“But seriously, sausage and bagel?”

 

“ _Worst_ innuendo ever”

 

“We make an amazing team” Pansy smiled wickedly

 

“Of course we do, it’s us, we’re the best at everything” Hermione replied, kissing her girlfriend on the lips. Seemed like everything was in its right place now, all thanks to Pansy and Hermione.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's nice, I think I can relate to Pansy so much in here with the planning and stuff lmao  
> Leave a comment to show your love for this underrated couple xoxo


End file.
